There are many kinds of video lotteries in commercial use. Gaming facility managers choose to operate particular kinds of games according to players' preferences and the current legislation. The kinds of games growing in popularity in the last decades are the ones played on electronic gaming devices comprising a video display. One example is Poker games played on electronic Poker machines.
One particular method used by gaming facility managers to attract players consists of offering big prizes also known as jackpots in these games. This method generally consists of awarding a progressive jackpot when a player yields a particularly rare winning combination. Furthermore, to increase the value of the progressive jackpot faster, a common technique is to link electronic gaming devices offering the same game on a network. Therefore, the value of the progressive jackpot grows in regards to the number of plays for the game on all the gaming devices of the network. Then, the progressive jackpot is awarded to the first electronic gaming device of the network yielding the winning combination.
With this method, gaming facility managers offer jackpots that can increase to very big values. Nevertheless, to obtain very big amounts, the winning combination must be very rare. Consequently, it is very rare for players to see someone win the jackpot. Furthermore, to increase the jackpot even faster, the network frequently links devices from different locations. Therefore, the jackpot is sometimes awarded while players are playing but in another location.
Additionally, when the jackpot is awarded, frequently players do not see why they should keep playing the game, and the electronic gaming devices stay relatively unused until the jackpot reaches once more an interesting value. Consequently, managers see their revenues decrease during this period.
To attract players, some games accumulate elements pertaining to the outcomes of the game. An example of this is slot machines with a feature presenting a climbing element. Depending on the final outcomes of the plays, the climber stays in position or climbs one, two or three steps. If the climber reaches the top of the mountain, the tower, or any element to climb in the game within a predetermined number of plays, the player is awarded a prize. In these games, whatever the number of plays needed to climb to the top within the predetermined number of plays, the prize is awarded. Furthermore, the climber can pass over the top without influencing the prize. Moreover, the result of this game depends only on the randomness of the game. Players have no control over the game. Even more, when the number of plays reaches the predetermined number, the climber returns to the bottom of the element to climb, the previous path done is erased. Therefore, this can frustrate players.
Another kind of game with accumulation features to attract players consists of accumulating a number of predetermined outcomes in the game to obtain a fever mode This method is widely used in 8liners slot machines and allows players to accumulate different outcomes simultaneously. Nevertheless, the outcomes do not increase the same counter. Therefore, there are different ways to reach the fever mode, but all depends on randomness. Players do not have control over the accumulation of these elements. Furthermore, players do not know the value of the fever mode; it varies from time to time.
Additionally, for both of above accumulation-based features, the features must be designed originally in the game, not implemented further in the life of the game. These elements are part of the game. They can not be implemented without changing the rules of the games.
Another widely used method by casino managers to attract players consists of awarding points redeemable to services offered by the casino. To acquire points, players must possess a VIP card on which points will be credited in regards to their plays. The number of points varies in regards to different characteristics of the plays: the amounts played, the games played, the moment played, etc. Nevertheless, to acquire an interesting number of points, players must play a lot of money. Consequently, this does not succeed in interesting players who do not want to bet too much during their time at the casino.
To maintain the interest in their games, another strategy of game designers is to create new games continuously presenting more innovative new bonuses, more high-quality graphics, more animations, more sounds, etc. Therefore, these features are there to create an atmosphere, a unique and interesting playing environment. However, as interesting as these elements are, they require time and money to develop. Furthermore, they require more and more powerful gaming devices to play them. Moreover, when players have seen all the possible bonuses in the game, they frequently lose interest for the game. Consequently, game designers continually need to develop new games presenting new bonuses, new graphics, new animations, . . .
The usual progressive jackpots need a network and several electronic gaming devices to increase the progressive jackpot to attractive value. Moreover, the players are interested by progressive jackpots only when the value of the progressive jackpot has already grown to an attractive amount. Therefore, the method of progressive jackpots does not succeed in attracting players to play on electronic gaming devices in all cases. The development of new games, new graphics, etc. by game designers succeeds in attracting players to play their game. Nevertheless, in the long run, it does not always succeed in keeping players playing their games. Players want games that they will not tire of in the long run. The best proof of that is the popularity of Poker games. Even if the game has existed for more than a century, Poker games are still very popular with players.
Therefore, none of the methods above offer a successful method of attracting players to play a game and to keep them playing the game long. However, the present invention offers a method of awarding a jackpot that will succeed in attracting players to play a game. The method will also succeed in having them keep on playing the game. Furthermore, the method allows implementation of jackpots in players' favorite games without changing the rules of the game. Therefore, it does not force players to try a new game for which they have primarily no particular interest. Further, the method allows awarding relatively frequent low prizes or very rare big prizes according to the criteria used to award the prizes. Furthermore, it offers all these advantages within simple rules and simple displays that will not bother players. Ultimately, the method gives to players a sense of control over their plays and their chances of winning the prize. With this sense of control, players can make intelligent decisions over their plays that will really affect their chances of winning the prize.
Furthermore, the method of awarding a jackpot of the present invention can be implemented on both stand alone electronic gaming devices and multiple electronic gaming devices linked by a network without influencing the interest generated by the method.
Finally, the method does not need additional power from electronic gaming devices. It can be implemented on most electronic gaming devices.